A Christmas Surprise
by xxMarkSallingsBabyGirlxx
Summary: Danny and Sam are together in this story. Two big things happen in this story. I hope you enjoy. R & R please. I suck at summaries but trust me, the story is better than the summary. If you want a sequel please let me know.


**I thought up this little baby at work. We have a giant diamond ring ornament and I was putting some up the other day and this story popped into my mind. I hope you like it. I was going to have one surprise in here but I decided against it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. The fabulously gorgeous Butch Hartman does. I do however own Lea Danielle Fenton. Wait no I don't Sam and Danny own Lea. Enjoy. Read and Review. **

A Christmas Surprise

Twenty two year old Samantha "Sam" Manson was walking through the local park with her boyfriend of four years, Daniel "Danny" Fenton. Sam was wearing a dark purple v-neck sweater, dark wash jeans, black slouchy heeled boots, and a grey cable knit beanie. Danny was also wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, but instead of a purple sweater he was wearing a black turtleneck. Danny stopped walking and watched as his girlfriend spun around in the snow. Danny smiled at his girlfriend and watched as she walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pecked her lips. "We better get home. It's almost dinner time." Danny said as they left the park. Sam placed a hand on her very swollen abdomen and smiled. "Yes _we _should." Sam looked at Danny and he kissed her again. Danny wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out of the park.

Danny and Sam got to Fenton Works and Danny opened the door. Sam kissed him on the cheek and waddled into the house. "Mom we're back." Danny called into the kitchen. Maddie came running into the living room and embraced the two in a hug. "Mom careful." Danny said as she released Sam from her death grip. "Sorry. So when are you due Sam?" Maddie asked as the three of them walked into the kitchen. "I'm due in about three weeks." Sam said as Danny helped her sit down. "I'll be right back." Danny said and kissed her temple. Danny went upstairs to his room and grabbed a little black velvet box from his dresser. He ran back downstairs and into the family room where the Christmas tree was. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto one of the small branches. He pocketed the box and walked back into the kitchen. "Dinner is in fifteen minutes. Danny, Jazz should be here soon so yell for me if you see her car pull up." Maddie said and opened the oven to check on the turkey. Sam got up and waddled over to the basement stairs. She grabbed onto the railing and walked carefully down the stairs. Sam entered the lab and saw Jack sitting at the work bench. "Hey Jack. Dinner is in fifteen minutes." Sam said walking over to the portal. Sam stared at the ghost portal and rubbed her stomach. "Are you ready to be a mom?" Jack asked putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I guess. I'm just a little nervous." Sam said resting a hand on her stomach. "Sam, you down there?" Danny called from the top of the stairs. "Yeah babe. I'm just talking to your dad." Sam called back. "Dinner's ready and Jazz is here." Danny yelled the sound reverberating off the basement walls. Sam walked over to the stairs and Jack came up behind her. He put a hand at the small of her back and helped her up the stairs. They got upstairs and walked into the dining room. Jazz and her husband Seth were talking with Maddie and their two year old daughter Elie was playing with Danny in the family room. Sam smiled and walked into the family room and sat down on the couch. Elie saw Sam and jumped up onto the couch. Sam wrapped Elie in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Dinner is ready." Maddie called. Elie jumped off the couch and raced into the dining room. Danny helped Sam off the couch and the two of them followed Elie into the dining room. The seven of them sat down and Jack began carving the turkey.

After dinner they gathered around the Christmas tree. Elie was sitting on Jazz's lap and Sam was sitting on the chair next to the couch. "You may each open one present and then it is off to bed." Maddie said sitting next to her son. Jack handed each person except Sam a present. "Hey, where's my present?" Sam asked looking around the room. "Look on the tree Sam." Danny said smirking. Sam got up and walked over to the tree. She noticed something on one of the branches. Sam took it off the branch and gasped. Danny got up and took the ring out of her hand. He got down on one knee and Sam's eyes began to water. "Sam, I love you with all my heart. Samantha Elizabeth Manson will you marry me?" Danny asked as tears fell down Sam's cheeks. "Yes. Of course I will." Sam said and Danny slipped the ring on her finger. It was an amethyst ring with a diamond on either side. "It's beautiful. I love it." Sam said and kissed him. "Congratulations you two." Maddie said hugging Sam and Danny. "Good job son. I'm proud of you." Jack said clapping a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Thanks dad." Danny said smiling.

Sam was sitting on the couch admiring her ring when she felt a stabbing pain shoot through her abdomen. "Ow." Sam said putting a hand on her stomach. As soon as the pain had come it had gone. Sam got up and walked into the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. As she went to open it another searing pain shot through her abdomen. Sam dropped the bottle and leaned against the counter clutching her abdomen. Sam felt something wet travel down her leg and looked down. There was a puddle surrounding her feet. "Danny!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. A few seconds later she heard someone coming down the stairs. Danny ran into the kitchen and saw Sam doubled over in pain and a puddle of what looked like water at her feet. "What happened?" Danny asked rushing over to his fiancé. "My water broke." Sam said tears streaming down her face. "Mom! Dad! Sam's water broke!" Danny yelled up the stairs. Footsteps pounded the stairs as Maddie and Jack ran downstairs. "Danny you grab Sam's overnight bag and we'll help her to the car.

They arrived at the hospital and Sam was taken to the maternity ward. The doctor came in a few minutes later. "Hello Ms. Manson. How are we feeling today?" the doctor asked as she looked over Sam's chart. "Not good. I'm in pain." Sam said rubbing her stomach. "It says here you're fully dilated." the doctor said putting down her chart. "I'm going to have the baby now?" Sam asked incredulously. The doctor nodded and prepped Sam for delivery. "I need my fiancé in here with me." Sam said nervously. Danny came in and Sam grasped his hand firmly. "C'mon Sam. You can do this. I know you can." Danny said and squeezed her hand. Sam nodded and then looked at the doctor. "Okay Sam. On the count of three, I need you to push." the doctor said. Sam nodded and the doctor counted to three. Sam squeezed Danny's hand and pushed with all her might. "Good job. Just a few more pushes and you'll have your baby." the doctor said and told Sam to push again. Sam gave another big push and cried out in pain. "Danny Fenton you suck!" Sam screamed as she gave one last push. Sam fell back against the pillows and looked up at Danny. Danny leaned down and pecked her forehead. A few seconds later the sounds of a baby wailing could be heard. "Congratulations! It's a girl." The doctor said handing Sam her baby girl. "She's beautiful." Sam cooed. She had a tuft of raven black hair on the top of her head and icy blue eyes like Danny's. "I'll leave you three alone for awhile." the doctor said and left. "Go tell your parents. We'll be fine." Sam said and Danny left.

A few minutes later Maddie, Jack, Danny, Jazz, Seth, and Elie came bursting into the room. "Hey guys. Merry Christmas." Sam said smiling. "Have you picked out a name yet?" Jazz asked holding the baby. "Yeah, Lea Danielle Fenton." Sam said as Danny took her hand. Jazz passed Lea to Maddie who began cooing over her. "She's gorgeous. I wonder what color her eyes are." Maddie said looking at Sam and Danny. Maddie passed Lea back to Sam who handed her to Danny. "Daddy should get to hold her too." Sam said and Danny leaned down and kissed her.

The next day Sam and Lea were released from the hospital. They went over to Fenton Works to open presents. Sam was sitting in the rocking chair in Danny's room. She was rocking Lea back and forth trying to calm her down. "Shh. It's okay." Sam said and then she began to hum. Lea quieted down and nuzzled into Sam's breast. "That's a good girl." Sam said and set Lea down in her bassinet. Sam closed the door and tiptoed downstairs. Sam walked into the kitchen and saw Danny at the table. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "She asleep?" Danny asked as Sam pecked his temple. "Yep. Merry Christmas Danny. I know this isn't how you wanted your Christmas to go." Sam said sitting down next to him. "This was the best Christmas ever. We got engaged and had a baby all in the same day. I love you." Danny said and kissed her. "I love you too." Sam said and hugged him. A few seconds later a cry was heard over the baby monitor in the kitchen. Sam went to get up but Danny stopped her. "I've got it. You relax." Danny said and went upstairs. Sam watched as Danny walked upstairs and smiled. Sam got up and walked to the big window in the family room. Sam watched as the snow fell and layered the grass and the trees with a light powder. Sam was jolted out of her thoughts when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Sam turned around and saw Danny holding Lea. "Someone wanted to see you." Danny said and handed Lea over to Sam. Sam cradled Lea in her arms and Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. Sam looked at the baby in her arms and thought "Best Christmas ever".


End file.
